The present invention is directed to an airlift pallet that enables a Container Roll-In/Out Platform (CROP), and a load of cargo secured to the CROP, to be transported by a cargo aircraft.
A CROP is a NATO compatible flatrack that allows intermodal transport of all classes of supply. A CROP and its cargo may be secured within a standard twenty foot ISO container, or on palletized loading system (PLS) trucks or HEMTT-LHS trucks, for transport. The present invention enables a CROP and its cargo to be loaded into and secured within cargo aircraft equipped with the 463L cargo handling system for airlift transport.